Finding Her Hedgehog
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: Amy Rose is tired of Sonic running from her so she sets out to find a new hedgehog to love but why does he keep ruining her dates? Do not own anyone
1. Not the Only Hedgehog in the Sea

Finding Her Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

Summery: Amy Rose is tired of waiting for Sonic so she decides to move on but how does Sonic feel about this

Chapter one: Not the Only Hedghog in the Sea.

Amy Rose the Hedgehog was laying in her little pink room looking up at her walls which were plastered with pictures of none other than her favorite hedgehog and long time love Sonic the hedgehog the fastest hedgehog in all of Mobius. She was sulking as once again he had run off from her without even a care to her own feelings. Laying beside her where her two best friends in the whole wide world none other than Tikal the Echidna, and Cream the Rabbit. "You know I'm really getting tired of this. I love Sonic but how many times can I keep risking my heart if he's just gonna stomp on it." Tikal nodded "Yes it is highly unacceptable for you to continue this way if Sonic does not return your affections. " Amy sent a slight glare. "Amy you know Sonic is not the only super hero hedgehog in Mobius anymore maybe you could try dating someone else?" Amy thought about this as she took in Cream's words. She was very young but also very smart and she had a point.

Sonic wasn't the only hedgehog super hero anymore they now had Scourge the anti-Sonic who came here from his own dimension Moebuis the anti-Mobius to turn over a new leaf. Though he still liked to do something bad every now and then his antics mainly consisted of a little thievery here or there and the occasional fight with Sonic. But he actually became a valuable member on the team. Then there was Shadow the supposed to be enhanced clone of Sonic who was made by a doctor tricked by to destroy Sonic he also was now a valuable member of the team. Finally there was Silver the future descendant of all super hedgehogs from the future he came back in time to save us all and ended up staying to join the team as another valuable member. They weren't bad to look at either Scourge was a beautiful bright light green with light blue eyes you could fall into with the sexist two scars on his chest you ever saw. His only down side he was a very bad flirt and really wasn't the type to settle down with one girl.

Shadow was dark ebony black with dark red highlights that made his crimson red eyes pop eyes that could chill you to the bone plus he was very, very strong. Yet his downside he was as silent as the grave you had to work a lot to get him to loosen up enough to even get him to talk about the weather let alone more personal things. Silver was gorgeous as well with is silver white fur with just a hint of light blue highlights and his warm golden eyes that looked as though they could set you on fire. But then again he had his flaws as well as he was quite opinionated telling others how inferior they were to his time. She sighed Sonic was defiantly the most perfect of the four with his cobalt blue fur and deep emerald eyes that sparkled with untold secrets. But even he had his flaws such as he was determined to stay free and independent. Why couldn't he see that she didn't want to take control of his life she just wanted to be a part of it. She didn't want him to change like he thought she did if he changed he wouldn't be her Sonic anymore. 'But he's not my Sonic is he? He refuses to give me a chance. '

It was then she made a decision standing up from her bed she started taking down all the posters on her wall as her friends stared in shock. "Well you guys gonna help or what? If I'm really gonna move on from Sonic to find me a new hedgehog they won't want me to have Sonic everywhere they look will they." Nodding Tikal and Cream stood up and started to help with the posters and other Sonic fan collectibles about the room.

_(Next Chapter: No more Amy Rose? )_


	2. No More Amy Rose?

Finding Her Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

Summery: Amy Rose is tired of waiting for Sonic so she decides to move on but how does Sonic feel about this

Chapter Two: No More Amy Rose?

Sonic couldn't believe what he had heard from Tails and Knuckles his two best buds in the world. They had just come from a double date lunch with their girlfriends Cream and Tikal with what they considered interesting news for him. Interesting wasn't even the word for it. Shock that was more the word as they told him how Amy Rose his constant shadow and most obsessed fan was done with chasing him. At first he didn't believe it there was no way, Amy was just too obsessed with him it had to be a trick to lull him into a false security. But when they said that she had actually taken down everything from her room that had his picture or name his doubts started to waver. What clenched it was when he received a gloating message from Scourge it was a picture taken and sent to him of Scourge being hugged by Amy herself looking at him with a blush and a smile she only gave him.

'I'm free. I'm finally free no more Amy chasing me no more Amy begging me for a date or to marry her. No more Amy jealously telling my female friends and potential girlfriends to take a hike. No more squeezing me and trying to steal kisses from me.' He should be happy hell he should be jumping for joy. But then why did it feel like he'd been punched in the stomach by Metal Sonic. Why did it feel like he had just been told there were to be no more chili dogs ever? This was Amy his stalker and she is finally going after someone else to trap. He should find this funny now Scourge would be the one Amy clung to and annoyed now Scourge would be the one she professed her lo…. He shook his head. 'Why does the thought of Amy loving someone else bother me so much?'

'Do you really need me to answer that?' Sonic shook his head 'who the heck are you?' he swears he could see a pair of emerald eyes rolling in his head. 'Duh I'm you moron and I can tell you why you're so bothered by Amy moving on.' Sonic snorted 'alright if you know why then tell me.' Now he was sure he saw those eyes in his head. 'Simple you love her.' Sonic could feel his face heat up in a blush. 'What! No I don't!' now the eyes were glaring at him. 'Oh really tell me pal can you honestly tell me your happy she's moving on. Can you honestly tell me you want her with Scourge or anyone else? Can you honestly picture your life without Amy Rose?' Sonic sat down in shock as he thought about this and the answer was simply no. No he didn't like that Amy was moving on because that meant she no longer adored him. No he didn't want her with Scourge or anyone else for that matter because then she wouldn't be his Amy. Finally no he couldn't picture his life without Amy it scared him to even try.' Oh My God! I'm in love with Amy Rose and I'm losing her.' He could swear now he saw the voice smile 'so what are you gonna do about it.'

Sonic sat there for a while unsure what to do until it hit him. Amy wasn't the only girl in town who wanted to nab one of the famous hedgehog heroes. Running with quick speed he started throwing clothes about the room until he found a black book. Girls were always giving him their numbers after he saved them but there were at least three girls in here he knew that would be perfect for his competition. After all no one was perfect for him but Amy Rose. Picking up the phone he dialed the number of the one girl he knew would be perfect for Scourge. "Hey Fiona its Sonic and I have the best guy in mind for you."

_(Next Chapter: Scourge the Hedgehog Meets Fione the Fox )_


	3. Scourge the Hedgehog Meet Fiona the Fox

Finding Her Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

Summery: Amy Rose is tired of waiting for Sonic so she decides to move on but how does Sonic feel about this

Chapter Three: Scourge the Hedgehog meets Fiona the Fox.

Scourge and Amy where sitting in the local dinner sharing an ice cream sundae. Well more like Scourge was hogging the sundae and Amy was sneaking a spoonful when he was distracted by a waitress or female customer every now and then. 'Why did I pick Scourge? Yeah ok so he's Sonic from another dimension and he's on our side now and really cute but he's still a jerk. Not to mention he does everything just the opposite of Sonic. For one Sonic would actually share and would only have eyes for me.' She sighed in annoyance. 'But then again Sonic wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with me would he?'

Outside the dinner window Sonic was watching the whole thing with Fiona right next to him. 'That complete moron. How can he even look at another girl with Amy right next to him? She's way more beautiful than any of those girls put together.' Sonic growled before he pointed to Scourge "That's him Fiona he's all you ever wanted me to be. " Fiona looked at the Hedgehog and took him in 'Oh yes nice very nice and if what Sonic said is true this guy is no goody two shoes. Although his wondering eye will has to be stopped. That will only happen when he meets his match well honey I'm just the girl for the job. 'Nodding her thanks to Sonic she walked into the dinner.

Scourge heard the bell and looked up a smirk curling on his lip at the most beautiful creature that walked in. She was gorgeous with her red and gold fur and blue eyes dressed all in black. He almost wet himself in pleasure when he noticed her purposely bump into a waitress causing her to drop the tray full of food all over self and the floor and walk away laughing. "What a bitch she totally did that on purpose." Scourge couldn't help the growl at Amy's words. This kid was really getting on his nerves all she wanted to talk about was that idiot Sonic and when he tried to nick a guys wallet earlier she made him give it back. "Hey babes why don't you go help the broad and I'll go take care of the other one?"

Amy looked at him she knew what he really wanted was to flirt with the girl but the waitress really did look like she could use some help so she did as he asked. As soon as she did he run over to the enchanting fox. "Well hello there that was some funny shit back there. I'm Scourge by the way." Fiona smiled and turned to him 'hook line and sinker' "Names Fiona and shouldn't you help your little girlfriend?" Scourge snorted. "She ain't my girlfriend she's just some kid I'm using to annoy some dumbass I know. But if you like you can be my girl?" Fiona made a big show of circling him and looking him up and down. "I guess you'll do." She started to walk off before turning and tapping her leg. "Come boy." Scourge moaned with delight she was perfect just what he wanted and followed her happily not giving any other female he passed even one glance.

Amy watched Scourge follow that rude girl like a puppy in shock and blinked. She was almost scared out of her mind when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Don't worry about him Ames Scourge is a complete jerk." Amy looked up into the beautiful face of Sonic and had to fight back every urge to launch herself into his arms. "It's ok Sonic I was gonna dump him anyway but thanks for caring." Sonic smiled his most charming smile he could. "No worries hey Ames how about you and me go to a movie or something?" Amy couldn't believe her ears Sonic wanted to go out with her. She almost jumped up screaming yes but stopped herself. 'He probably means as friends or with the gang.' But that still didn't stop her from going after all if she couldn't have his love she could be his friend.

_( Next Chapter: She Asked Out Who? )_


	4. She Asked Out Who?

Finding Her Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

Summery: Amy Rose is tired of waiting for Sonic so she decides to move on but how does Sonic feel about this

Chapter Four: She asked out who?

Sonic couldn't believe what Tails was telling him he thought Amy had understood that yesterday was a date and that he was finally accepting her love but apparently she didn't. Tails had just informed him that not only had he seen Amy ask out that moron Shadow but he had accepted. 'Who does he think he is going out with my girl?' damn it just as he had gotten that jerk Scourge out of the way now he had to deal with Shadow. 'Come on Sonic think who would be perfect for Shadow? Sally no she was to naïve. Cosmo! No she was too young. Wait I know Rouge she would be perfect.'

Tails watched as Sonic paced back and forth if he didn't know better he would think that Sonic was upset with the idea of Amy going out Shadow but couldn't be could it? His thoughts were proven wrong when he saw Sonic grabbed the phone and call up Rouge. "Hey Rouge its Sonic say how would you feel about me hooking you up with my clone Shadow?...You would great he needs a girl who can get him to open up. Yeah I'll introduce you guys tomorrow meet me in the park bye." When Sonic hung up he was startled by seeing Tails still there. "Sonic what's going on bro don't you want Amy to be happy?" He looked at Sonic disapprovingly. "Of course I do bro I just I want her to be happy with me. Look I know it's bad timing but I realized something a few days ago when you told me Amy was moving on. I love her and I don't want her to move on." Tails smiled and shook his head. "Your right bro your timing sucks." He laughed out loud causing Sonic to growl in frustration. "Look bro why do all this just tell Amy how you feel?"

Sonic sighed. "I thought I made it clear when I asked her to the movies last night but I guess she thought I was just being nice since Scourge just dumped her for Fiona." Tails patted him on the back. "I can talk to her if you like?" Sonic shook his head. "No I made this mess I'll fix it but thanks anyway bro?" Tails smiled "Hey what are brothers for?"

_( Sorry chapter so short Next Chapter: Shadow the Hedgehog Prefers Rouge the Bat )_


	5. Shadow the Hedgehog Prefers Rouge the Ba

Finding Her Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

Summery: Amy Rose is tired of waiting for Sonic so she decides to move on but how does Sonic feel about this

Chapter Five: Shadow the Hedgehog Prefers Rouge the Bat.

Amy was completely and utterly bored here they were sitting in the park on a beautiful day and all Shadow wanted to do was sulk. She had really tried to make this date work she packed a picnic lunch of enough chili dogs to feed an army that she made with her own to hands and a huge thermos of hot chocolate with just a hint of cinnamon. She made sure to bring along a Frisbee and her best picnic blanket but did Shadow care no. One he refused to sit on the ground choosing to sit on a bench he refused to eat or drink what she brought and most of all he refused to play Frisbee.

She couldn't even get him to talk with her about anything 'He may have the same DNA as Sonic but he may as well be a distant cousin than a clone.' She looked at him and sighed. 'Well I should really be faire after all I chose an activity and packed a lunch based on what Sonic would like and Shadow is not Sonic. Maybe this was a bad Idea?' Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Sonic approaching with another girl. 'What's he doing with her?' Shadow noticed Amy looking behind them only to raise an eyebrow. The female creature with Sonic was defiantly intriguing with her snowy white fur, baby blue eyes and wings. 'Far more appealing than this annoying child I'm with.' Sonic smiled as he reached them. "Hey Ames, Shadow this is my friend Rouge. Rouge this is Amy Rose and Shadow."

Rouge looked Shadow up and down smiling and completely ignoring Amy leaned close to him making sure to show off her endowments "Hello handsome what do you say we get out of here and go enjoy ourselves in more adult surroundings." Amy's eyes completely bugged out of their sockets. 'Who in the hell does this woman think she is not only is she ignoring the fact I'm obviously with him but to do that to Sonic. But he did say they were only friends. Still he must be hurt.' She chanced a look at him only to see he wasn't hurt just anxious but what could he be anxious about?' her question was answer when she saw him sigh with relief as she felt Shadow rising next to her to go off with Rouge. "Shadow!"

Shadow looked back at Amy and rolled his eyes. "This was interesting Amy but it's just not my cup of tea I thank you for asking me to join you but I think I'd rather go off somewhere more to my tastes good day." Sonic wanted to punch him yeah he wanted him to go off with Rouge but to say being with Amy wasn't his taste that was just wrong. He turned back to Amy ready to comfort her if she started crying but was shocked to see her eye twitching in anger. A look that usually herald the appearance of her Kinko Hammer. "You alright Ames?" Amy looked at Sonics' concerned face and felt her anger disappear. "Yeah boy he had some nerve. Hey you hungry I made chili dogs and hot chocolate his highness refused to par take of it." Sonic smiled and sat down spying the Frisbee. "Sure and after we can toss that around."

They ate happily laughing and joking Amy just couldn't believe it she was having so much fun she just let the memory of Sonics' anxious face slip her mind as she could swear that He was flirting with her.

_(Next Chapter: Ok Now She's Just Being Stubborn! )_


	6. Ok Now Shes Just Being Stubborn!

Finding Her Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

Summery: Amy Rose is tired of waiting for Sonic so she decides to move on but how does Sonic feel about this

Chapter Six: Ok now she's just being stubborn!

Sonic growled in anger as Tails and Knuckles filled him in on the latest Amy news flash. 'She is the most stubborn girl in the entire damn world.' Amy his precious Amy had just asked out another hedgehog but was it him no it was Silver that twerp. "Damn it Tails what do I got to do to show Amy that I'm the one she's suppose to be with and not these idiots." Tails just shrugged not daring to say anything. Knuckles is still in shock he couldn't believe Sonic had fallen for his stalker he wanted to laugh but he was still to shocked. "Now what am I gonna do what girl is gonna wanna go out with an ego maniac from the future who sees our time as inferior?"

Knuckles blinked "Hey isn't that cat from the future to the pyromaniac?" Sonic smiled he swore if Knuckles had been a girl he would of kissed him. "Knux man you're a genius their prefect for each other plus I think I remember her saying something about a guy from the future she regretted never telling how she felt. Maybe its Silver." Grabbing the phone he called up the cat. "Hey Blaze its Sonic. Say you wouldn't happen to know a silver hedgehog named Silver would you. You don't say? Yeah I know exactly where to find him but you might wanna move fast I heard he was going out with a friend of mine tomorrow. Sure no prob I think they're going to twinkle park." Sonic hung up and ran for twinkle park he just hoped that Blaze wouldn't try to hurt Amy.

_( Next Chapter: Silver the Hedgehog Reunites With Blaze the Cat )_


	7. Silver the Hedgehog Reunites With Blaze

Finding Her Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

Summery: Amy Rose is tired of waiting for Sonic so she decides to move on but how does Sonic feel about this

Chapter Seven: Silver the Hedgehog Reunites with Blaze the Cat.

'Oh My God Shut Up!' Amy wanted to hit him so bad. All day long all he did was complaining about how boring or how stupid everything here was. Plus it was kinda weirded her out that for all she knew this could be her future descendant after all he never did say which hedgehog line he came from. 'Man this day just couldn't get any worse' man was she ever wrong when out of nowhere she was shoved away from Silver by this lavender cat. "Get away from him he's mine." She blinked looking at Silver who looked as though he was seeing a ghost. "You have a girl friend and you didn't say anything."

Silver never heard her question he was still shocked all he saw was Blaze the love of his life. "You're here but I thought I had lost you my love." Blaze smiled with longing and entwined their hands. "And I you oh my darling how I have missed you." Silver simply pulled her to him in a passionate kiss as Amy watched sadly. 'Why can't anyone love me like that.' Standing she started to walk away she almost missed the blue blur that skidded to a halt next to her. "Amy there you are. Are you alright Blaze didn't hurt you did she?" Looked at Sonic in confusion. "You know Silver's girlfriend?" Sonic scratched his head. "Well I didn't until Knuckles mentioned her and so I called to see if she knew Silver and she did." Amy stared at him "Wait this is the third date I've had that you've ruined. What's going on Sonic you are responsible for all this aren't you." Sonic blushed deeper confirming his involvement. "Why would you do this is your ego so bad that you really don't want me not to pine after you. Or do you really hate me this much that you don't want me happy?"

Sonic looked at her in shock "Amy how can you say that me to? I'd never wanna hurt you never." Amy just growled. "Just leave me alone Sonic" and stormed off as Sonic watched in horror. 'What have I done? I should have just told her how I felt.'

_(Next Chapter:Amy Learns the Truth )_


	8. Amy Learns the Truth

Finding Her Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

Summery: Amy Rose is tired of waiting for Sonic so she decides to move on but how does Sonic feel about this

Chapter Eight: Amy learns the truth.

Amy was angry and pacing her bed room as her two best friends sat on her bed. "What a selfish ego maniac. He doesn't want me but doesn't want anyone else to have me either oh what did I ever see in him in the first place." Tikal kept motioning to Cream who kept making a wait signal after all Amy wouldn't listen while angry but Tikal was impatient.

"He's not selfish Amy he's in love." Amy turned to Tikal with a growl "What does that have to do with me?" Tikal rolled her eyes "How about the fact that he's in love with you?" Amy's eyes got confused. "Sonic doesn't love me." Seeing she was calm Cream jumped into the conversation. "Yes he does he told Tails and Knuckles so. That's why he was ruining your dates he didn't want you falling in love with anyone else." Amy couldn't believe it did Sonic finally love her after all this time. She started thinking back on her dates. It was after her ruined date with Scourge that Sonic asked to spend time with her something he never did before. She remembered his anxious when he introduced her and Shadow to Rouge a face that disappeared when Shadow left with the bat. Finally there was this last date he had been worried that Blaze might of hurt her and he had tried to explain but she wouldn't let him.

She turned to her friends with hope and excitement "Your sure he loves me?" When they nodded she came up with a plan telling it to them as she retrieved her posters from the closet replacing them on her walls.

_(Last Chapter: Sonic the Hedgehog Loves Amy Rose the Hedgehog )_


	9. Sonic the Hedgehog Loves Amy Rose the He

Finding Her Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

Summery: Amy Rose is tired of waiting for Sonic so she decides to move on but how does Sonic feel about this

Chapter Nine: Sonic the Hedgehog Loves Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Sonic felt terrible he couldn't believe that he had hurt her so bad that she told him to leave her alone. He hoped that all she needed was time to cool off. 'What is she asks someone else out man what am I gonna do I can't lose her.' He held his head in his hands and let out a sob that almost broke Amy's heart as she entered the room at his and Tails place. Kneeling next to him and wrapped her arms around him causing him to jump and looked up. "Amy? You're here you're not mad at me anymore?"

Amy looked at him with a stern look. "Oh I'm stilled mad Sonic but at what you did not at you. You know if you loved me all you had to do was say it. I thought you were spending time with me out of pity or as a friend. You know I only did this to make you happy. I thought you wanted me to move on that's why I decided to find me a new hedgehog to love. If you didn't want me to you should of said so." Sonic pulled Amy into his arms holding her close. "I didn't know I wanted you until you had already decided to leave me. But your right I should of told you I loved you hell Amy. I should of known long ago I loved you can you forgive me?" Sonic pulled her away looking at her with hope and longing and love just as she always wanted. She smiled and caressed his cheek. "Only on one condition." Sonic smiled with joy. "Anything Ames." Amy wrapped her arms around "Tell me yourself what you know I wanna hear?" Sonic laughed and stood twirling her in the air. "I Sonic the Hedgehog love you Amy Rose the hedgehog."

As he kissed her for the first time Amy couldn't help but think that she hadn't need to find her hedgehog at all since she always knew who he was she just needed him to know it to. The End

_( There I finally have the chapters separated I hope you enjoy this story more now)_


End file.
